1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to swimming pools. It further relates to a flow diverting weir for a swimming pool skimmer.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, water filtration and circulation systems for above ground or in ground pools include skimmer baskets with openings provided in a sidewall of such pools to evacuate floating debris, for example such as objects and contaminants. The opening in a conventional skimmer is substantially co-planar with the pool sidewall and draws surface water into the skimmer body, mainly as a function of the power of the pump motor. To increase the efficiency of surface cleaning and removal of floating debris, flow diverting weirs are being used.
Some traditional flow diverting weirs of a rigid construction may be attached, for example by a snap action, to a specially-formed peripheral edge of skimmer face plate. Some traditional flow diverting weirs may include an enclosed scoop member having an opening on one side to allow entry of water from the pool into the skimmer opening, further having a lower peripheral edge which carries flexible lip for attachment to the flange of the skimmer face plate, a surface carrying slot and additionally having an elongated rigid paddle removably received in the slot and being adapted to extend outwardly into the pool. Some traditional flow diverting weirs may include a mounting bracket with a length adjusting nuts and a mail spline to receive a female end of the weir blade. Some traditional flow diverting weirs may include a mounting bracket with upper and lower bracket housings, each of the housings having a bore, that is removably attached to a skimmer inlet opening of the swimming pool filtration system and a diverter releasably attached to a mounting bracket and including upper and lower diverter housings each diverter housing having an upwardly extending pin that is received within a respective bracket housing. Other traditional flow diverting weirs may include hinged connections by way of suction cups and a brace to hold the weir arm in an operative position.
However, there is a need for additional and improved flow diverting weirs for a swimming pool skimmer that are cost effective to manufacture and are easy to install and adjust without special tools.